


absinthe

by deansmultitudes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Canon Universe, Green Eyes, M/M, Season/Series 04, mention of drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: Once upon a time, Castiel's world became green.
Relationships: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	absinthe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN Hiatus Creations](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/), week 2: favorite quote  
> Inspired by [this meta](https://destielhallow.tumblr.com/post/28548309920/a-discovery-about-2014castiel-that-killed-me-with)  
> Thanks for beta to [hollyblue2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2)

Once upon a time, Castiel's world became _green._

The sweetest tint at the center of his vision, a bitter taste on his tongue. In shabby motels, by vending machines, in the beautiful room, the green lured him in with words of what's right; harsh words that ached and nagged and pulled, 'til they pulled him down.

Or was it the intoxicating promise of free will that paralyzed his wings mid-flight and let the gravity do the rest?

And then he fell and fell so hard, he shattered his bones and his halo on the infected ground that their precious free will got them.

Castiel should have left, like the others had. Left the broken world behind.

But how could he?

Absinthe, after all, is to die for.

Until the change came. No, not even after that. Not even when this new, cold, hopeless world turned the vibrant emerald, so beloved, into lifeless musky white. Castiel can't blame Dean for losing his heart, losing his warmth. He can't blame himself for letting him.

No kind of love can win a losing war.

This is all Castiel's got now. All he and Dean have is each other. So Cas is gonna drink his bitter poison 'til the lights go out.

"Amphetamines?" not-his Dean says, more worry than judgement in the green of his eyes.

Once, Castiel would try to say the right thing to turn the past Dean from his path, he'd drop to his knees and beg to preserve his vibrance, his light.

But he's tired, and he's got what he's got. His own Dean. Heartless and cold and fearless and amazing.

And to die for.

And, well, amphetamines do their job, sometimes.

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always very much appreciated!
> 
> Find this story on [tumblr](https://deansmultitudes.tumblr.com/post/619021485369131008/written-for-spnhiatuscreations-week-2)


End file.
